EAT ME
by Gusta
Summary: Manusia dianggap sebagai puncak rantai makanan. Tapi masih ada makhluk yang memburu mereka sebagai makanan. Mereka disebut.. Jimin tak percaya, sungguh. Karena semua hanya mitos. BTS Fanfiction Yaoi. VHope. HopeMin. NamGi. V Jhope Jimin Namjoon Suga Yoongi JK Jin. Fantsy. Gore! Gusta FFn
1. Chapter 1

EAT ME

By. Gusta

Fantasy - Superanatural - Action - Drama - Gore Romnce

Cast: All member BTS.

Always VHope. And V is ultimate uke in my imagination. ^^ Imagine imagine imagine imagine imagine.

Rated: M

.

.

 **Chapter 1: T.R.A.G.E.D.Y**

.

Manusia dianggap sebagai puncak rantai makanan.

Tapi masih ada makhluk yang memburu mereka sebagai makanan.

Mereka disebut…

.

.

.

"Ghoul?"

"Yapp" Hoseok mengangguk. Memberi keyakinan pada sosok laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda dan kini duduk di hadapannya. "Sebagai anak dari kakakku, tentu aku juga menyayangimu. Berhubung kasus ghoul sedang booming baru-baru ini, aku jadi khawatir"

"Maksud om, manusia makan manusia, begitu?"

"Ghoul bukan manusia, Jimin"

Remaja bersurai jingga itu berdecak. "Aku sudah 15 tahun. Tak akan percaya cerita khayal seperti itu. Mau ghoul, vampire, werewolf, semua **hanya mitos** "

Hoseok mencoba bersabar. Tak perlu tes DNA untuk memastikan bocah ini adalah anak dari saudaranya atau bukan. Secara dengan jelas sifat mereka serupa, keras kepala. Secangkir kopi hangat mungkin dapat menyegarkan pikiran di malam hari yang dingin seperti sekarang.

Namun Jimin sama sekali tidak menyentuh coklat panasnya. Muak barangkali. Tiba-tiba Hoseok, pamannya memberi pesan ingin bertemu di sebuah kedai kopi tadi. Karena Jimin memiliki waktu luang, jadi ia menyetujuinya. Tapi yang ia dapat malah lelucon dari orang tua ke anak. Kisah **tidak nyata** yang memuakkan.

"Kau tak pernah membaca surat kabar, oeh?" pria dengan usia kira-kira lebih dari 25 tahun itu mengeluarkan sebuah koran dari dalam tas kerjanya. Tertulis 'Lagi-lagi setan (ghoul) memangsa manusia, tragis'. Diikuti cetakan sebuah foto orang tubuh berceceran di bawahnya.

"Yang benar saja?" Jimin masih mengelak. "Cuma pekerjaan orang iseng yang suka membuat sensasi. Atau mungkin saja mereka ingin menaikkan rating dengan mengubah fakta korban pembunuhan menjadi korban ghoul. Om sudah S2, KAN? Logis, pleasee"

Entah kenapa anak jaman sekarang sulit untuk dikasih tau. Hoseok jadi pening sendiri. "Sudah, lupakan soal ghoul. Tapi sebagai keponakannku, kau harus memenuhi satu permintaanku"

Senyum mengembang pada bibir Jimin. "Gitu, dong. Langsung bilang aja nggak perlu cerita aneh-aneh buat basa-basi"

"Mulai besok pulanglah dengan kereta bawah tanah sehabis les-"

"Eh kenapa?" ia terkejut.

"Jalur bawah tanah lebih aman dan ramai untuk anak sekolah-" Lalu Hosoek meminta Jimin untuk mendekat dan membisikkannya sesuatu. "Dan jarang dilalui ghoul"

Disusul tawa keras menggelegar dari bocah 15 tahun itu. "Bilang saja agar aku tidak ikut-ikut temanku masuk ke club malam jika lewat jalur atas khekhe~"

Jika Hoseok adalah mangaka, ia akan menggambar simpang empat pada dahinya sendiri. "Terserah"

"Om tenang saja, aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh hal-hal tidak menguntungkan seperti itu. Lagian masakan mama lebih menggoda untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah"

"Ohh baguslah. Anggap saja club itu ghoul"

"Siapp!"

.

.

~\ Gusta /~

Pepatah bilang, dengarkan apa kata orang yang lebih tua.

.

.

Surai jingga, kulit pucat, dan lingkaran mata hitam. Dari kejauhan pun kau akan tau jika itu Jimin. Siswa laki-laki paling fenomenal di sekolahannya. Semua penghuni sekolah tau dia, entah kenapa. Ia sangat disenangi banyak orang. Mungkin karena sifat humoris dan sumehnya.

Di perjalanan ia ingat kata om nya. Lantas Jimin tersenyum tipis. Orang tua memang selalu khawatir. Untungnya Jimin anak yang penurut. Ia naik kereta bawah tanah tadi sehabis bertemu dengan Hoseok di kedai kopi. Kini ia melangkah di jalan komplek rumahnya yang sepi. Jelas saja, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Hal biasa untuk pelajar pulang jam segini. Mengingat menyelesaikan tugas di perpustakaan kota dan les untuk tambahan pelajaran.

Sisi kiri kanan lampu halaman rumah semua telah dinyalakan. Kompak dengan bohlam besar bersinar jingga. Senada dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Ia hampir ingat seluruh pengguni kompleknya. Mengingat Jimin anak yang ramah.

Lama anak itu berjalan. Sampai ia melangkah diantara rumah tanpa penerangan di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Beberapa lampu halaman ada yang pecah.

Mata Jimin menyipit melihat hal itu. Pintu maupun jendela kaca berlubang abstrak seperti ditabrak sesuatu yang amat brutal dari sana. Rumput halaman kacau, tak separi biasanya. Tiga pasang rumah dalam keadaan janggal.

"Rumah kak Nishiki… paman Shiro… "

Jimin jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apakah komplek ini baru saja dirampok? Dengan keadaan banyak rumah seperti itu…

Membuat Jimin melangkah cepat menyusuri jalan. Tidak, dia berlari. Sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seluruh rumah yang dilewatinya bernasib sama. Jendela maupun pintu rusak. Tidak ada lampu malam yang biasa menyala. Keadaan sungguh mencekam. _Kumohon jangan. Beberapa meter lagi rumahku-_

Sepasang bola matanya membuat penuh. Kaca jendela rumahnya pecah menciptakan lubang lebar yang kiranya dapat dimasuki oleh manusia. Jimin bergegas masuk dari sana. Tidak ada waktu mengambil kunci dari tas untuk membuka pintu.

Rumahnya begitu gelap. Hati-hati Jimin melangkah menggerayangi tembok untuk mencari saklar lampu. Tanpa sengaja kakinya yang berbalut sepatu menginjak sesuatu. Menimbulkan bunyi _krek_ yang lumayan keras. Tepat saat tangannya berhasil meraih sklar lampu.

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

.

 _Papa.._

 _Mama…_

.

Terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Sirine mobil polisi memekakan telinga. Membangunkan sosok mungil yang tidur di balik selimut tebal dalam sebuah ruangan. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman. Seluruh properti di sekitarnya sangatlah asing. Dan jujur, ini bukanlah kamarnya.

Pintu satu-satunya disana terbuka. Nampaklah sosok Hoseok berpenampilan rapi dengan jas lebar serta koper besar yang dibawanya. Raut wajah yang amat tersiksa. Mata sembab menambah kesedihan. Ia mendekat ke arah sosok Jimin yang baru sadar di atas ranjang. Anak itu menatapnya penuh harap. Mudah diartikan _semua ini hanya kebohongan, kan?_

"Jimin… "

"Kumohon jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" tangisan pecah.

Jimin tak sanggup lagi menyangkal kejadian semalam. Hoseok mendekatinya, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Mengusap surai jingga keponakannya dengan lembut.

"Kau yakin, ingin mengetahuinya sekarang?" rasanya tak sanggup bagi Hoseok untuk mengeluarkan sebuah fakta dari **tragedi** ini keluar dari mulutnya.

Kepala dalam dekapannya itu mengangguk.

"Ingat sesuatu yang kita bicarakan semalam?" tidak ada jawaban, Hoseok menganggapnya berkata iya. "Ghoul, kelaparan- memakan seluruh penghuni komplek Onaji. Perumahanmu. Termasuk-"

Jimin menggeleng hebat. "Papa.. Mama… "

Hosoek semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia belum pernah melihat Jimin serapuh ini. Dan tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak hancur kehilangan orang tuanya dalam sekejap? Lagi anak yang amat penurut seperti Jimin. Tak pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

"Tinggalah bersamaku mulai detik ini. Anggap saja aku sebagai ayahmu, apapun yang kau inginkan, Jimin"

.

.

Ghoul?

Iya.

Bagaimana wujudnya?

Sama seperti kita manusia. Hanya saja, mereka mempunyai organ lain yang tidak kita miliki.

Benarkah?

Tentu saja.

Lalu, kenapa mereka tega?

Karena mereka kelaparan.

Kelaparan?

Kau tidak tau? Mereka hanya dapat mencerna nutrisi dari daging manusia. Bagi mereka, makanan yang kita konsumsi selama ini bagaikan sampah.

Apa mereka tidak menyukai daging babi atau yang lainnya?

Sudah kukatakan, mereka hanya makan manusia.

Pembunuh.

Yah begitulah. Aku heran kenapa harus ada makhluk seperti mereka. Hewan buas saja sudah cukup. Malah ditambah dengan adanya mereka.

Lalu, bagaimana caranya membedakan mana yang ghoul dan mana yang manusia? Ku dengar mereka membaur dengan kita.

Aku juga tidak tau persis. Bahkan mereka dapat menyenbunyikan kakugan-

Apa itu?

Mata merahnyaaaa.

Cuma mata merah?

Tidak juga. Kau tau, tubuh mereka sekeras baja katanya. Pisau atau peluru setajam manapun tak akan bisa tembus.

Omong kosong.

Hei! Aku berbicara **fakta**.

Kau hanya mengarang. Bagaimana kau tau semua ini?

Ayahku adalah seorang penyidik ghoul, CCG.

Pekerjaan macam apa itu?

Membunuh semua ghoul yang ia temui dan memburu _bajingan_ yang baru-baru ini mengacau di distrik kita.

Aku baru dengar. Wah.. Dia pasti hebat. Kau memang harus bangga.

Tentu. Di masa depan aku juga akan sepertinya. Memusnahkan makhluk tak berperasaan itu.

 _[Tak berperasaan?]_

Aku mendukungmu!

Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin. Membuktikan apakah kau ghoul atau tidak?

Eh? Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?

Ghoul sangat benci dengan makanan manusia. Siapa tau kau muntah nantinya.

Ayo kita buktikan. Siapa tau kau juga ghoul.

HAHAHAHAHA.

.

Merenung. Gadis-gadis tadi menambah buruk mood Jimin. Mereka membahas hal yang membuat pikirannya kacau kembali. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu..

 _Aaarrgghh. Kenapa mereka berbicara seperti itu?!_

Ia memandang langit biru dari jendela kelas. Jimin duduk paling pinggir dekat jendela. Sendirian. Sifat cerianya lenyap sudah. Banyak siswa yang heran. Tapi mereka paham. Mungkin membiarkan anak itu sendirian adalah jalan yang terbaik, menurut mereka. Tapi tak taukah? Jimin mulai merasa **kesepian**.

Bayang-bayang saat ia tiba di rumah terlintas di benaknya. Dimana seluruh perabotan hancur dan bersimpah darah. Jika kakinya tidak terbalut sepatu, mungkin berbagai pecahan kaca maupun vas akan melukai dirinya. Dan sosok itu…

Berjongkok di atas anak tangga. Sesuatu seperti dua pasang tentakel besar berwarna putih mengelilinginya. Lidah menjulur keluar menjilat bibir bernoda darah. Wajah yang ia lihat dari samping dengan rambut putih terang lumayan panjang tak beraturan. Tubuh bak porselin tak terawat. Dan disela-sela surai putih legam itu, nampak manik merah dari matanya.

 **Sosok sesungguhnya dari ghoul.**

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

 **A/N** : habis dijadiin demigod, alien, sekarang ghoul :D nista sekaleee authornyaaaa

Duhh benar-benar korban Tokyo Ghoyl . lagian Tae juga ngga sengaja cosplay ala ala Kaneki, dugaan saya semakin kuat kalau Tae itu ghoul #ngawur. Dan terciptalah ff ini!

Vhope lagi kah? Atau HopeMin? Ha! NamGi positif deh..

Couple masih dipikirkan. Mungkin yang ada banyak momen momen yang keluar dari pairing karena terlalu berfokus sama jalan ceritanya. Au ah tampang Bangtan model uke cemua.

Readers-nim readers-san readers-sama~ kritik n sarannya~~

Saranin pairing juga boleh.

Arigathouuu~~


	2. Chapter 2

**EAT ME**

By. Gusta

Fantasy - Superanatural - Action - Drama - Gore Romnce

Cast: All member BTS.

Always VHope. And V is ultimate uke in my imagination. ^^ Imagine imagine imagine imagine imagine.

Rated: M

.

.

 **Chapter 2: F.A.K.T.A**

.

"Aku pulang~"

Tidak ada jawaban. Remaja bersurai jingga itu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tidak ada jawaban. Kemana ibunya? Ohh Jimin ingat. Setiap kali ia pulang selalu saja melupakan hal itu. Berharap seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki cerah rambut yang sama dengannya akan menyambut dengan senyum tulus khas ibu.

Mimpi saja sana.

Lagi pula ini bukan rumahnya. Selekas melepas sepatu Jimin melangkah masuk. Meletakkan tas nya sembarangan. Mengingat perutnya agak sedikit gemetar lantas dirinya menuju dapur. Sebuah note tertempel pada pintu lemari es. Kedua alis Jimin bertaut.

'Jiminnie~ aku tak akan pulang cepat malam ini, ada rapat penting yang harus aku hadiri. Tenang saja aku sudah membelikanmu makanan dan susu vanila seperti kesukaanmu. Jangan makan ramen, ingat. Dan jangan tidur larut malam. Kerjakan PR mu habis itu naik ke ranjang :D -salam, Hoseok-'

"Susu vanila?" perutnya semakin bergemetar.

Pintu kulkas pun dibuka. Hoseok memang sangat perhatian dan menjaganya betul-betul. Persediaan makanan sehat memenuhi isi lemari es. Ia juga bukan orang dewasa yang suka menyimpan minuman aneh-aneh di dalam sana. Namun, Jimin memperlihatkan ekspresi kecewa.

Ia menurut lemari es dengan kencang. Berlari menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Tak seperti ada aturan sebelumnya, pulang sekolah, ganti baju, tidur. Ia dengan bebas menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Meringkuk ke samping dengan memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Mata terpejam paksa agar bulir air tak keluar dari sana.

"Papa… mama.. "

.

.

~\ Gusta /~

Siapa keluargamu? Siapa? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

.

.

Berhenti les. Belajar di rumah. Nilai harus tetap sempurna. Persetan. Kegelapan telah menyelubungi hati Jimin.

Ia berbaring di sofa ruang tengah sembanyi menyalakan televisi. Tak ada yang peduli dengan posisi tubuhnya yang terbalik dengan kedua kaki berada pada punggung sofa. Jika ibunya ada disini mungkin akan segera menegurnya. Namun sekarang ia sendiri.

Rambutnya sangat kusut, berantakan. Lingkaran mata menghitam seperti ia mengenakan celak. Dahinya berkerut karena posisinya sekarang membuat poninya tersibak.

[Lagi-lagi ghoul berulah-]

 _Berita memuakkan macam apa lagi ini?!_

[Cyvet, julukan ghoul berambut putih yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu di distrik 9 kembali memangsa. Korbannya kali ini adalah wanita karyawati administrasi negara yang pulang larut dan menjadi incaran empuk Cyvet… Pihak keamanan memohon agar warga di distrik 9 dalam siaga 2 sampai ghoul ini dimusnahkan-]

"Omong kosong apa mereka? Ck" Jimin berdecak menonton Breaking News malam yang tengah menyiarkan dengan ghoul sebagai bahan utamanya. "Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa memusnahkan mereka, hah?!"

[Korban ditemukan di jalan kecil perpotongan gedung gang 3 dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Kepala korban pecah dan terlepas dari tubuhnya. Beberapa organ dalam hilang diduga dimakan oleh ghoul Cyvet. Kaki dan tangan terpotong. Bagian potongannya ditemukan tersebar di area gedung tempat kejadian. Cyvet-]

"Buruk sekali mereka memberi nama ghoul!"

Jimin bangkit. Mungkin efek kesepian telah membuatnya berbicara dan melontarkan kalimat sendiri. Matanya melirik jam. Pukul 8 malam. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Hoseok. Jimin jadi memikirkan sesuatu yang agak sedikit gila.

.

Ia mengambil jaket dan pergi keluar. Tanpa mengganti celana pendek rumahan yang ia kenakan. Tak peduli jalanan kota distrik 9 lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Dan lebih mencekam tentunya dengan adanya kabar ghoul kelaparan berkeliaran.

Tidak ada orang dewasa yang berjalan letih habis kerja. Tidak ada anak-anak sekolah yang mengeluh akan sekolah. Tidak ada lagi orang-orang malam yang berkeliaran. Mobil yang meliintas pun jarang. Kota.. bagaikan telah mati.

Hanya karena, sesosok ghoul.

Apakah kalian berpikir Jimin memiliki rasa balas dendam? Makhluk polos sepertinya, tau apa?

Toko Mainan. Entah kenapa kaki mungilnya menuntun kemari. Remaja 15 tahun itu hanya butuh hiburan. Membeli beberapa pack mainan _lego_ dengan uang tabungannya, lalu pulang. Saat kecil ia sangat hobi memainkan itu. Namun saat sudah beranjak dewasa, ibunya melarang. Entahlah, selama orang tuanya tidak ada Jimin senang sekali melakukan hal yang selalu mereka larang.

Hatinya marah, kau tau?

BRUUGH.

"Akh"

Tanpa sengaja saat keluar toko tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Juga remaja, mungkin sebayaa. Jimin memungut mainan yang ia beli barusan. Ia menatap orang yang telah menabraknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir keduanya ceroboh, tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata maaf duluan.

Remaja laki-laki yang barusan bertubrukan dengan Jimin dengan santainya berdiri. Tampang dingin, senang melihat orang dari sudut matanya, rasanya seperti tak ingin interaksi melihat sebuah headphone menutup kedua telinganya. Surai dan manik mata hitam pekat menambah kesan gothic anak ini.

Jimin menatapnya tak suka. "Bukankah seharusnya kau minta maaf?"

Orang itu melepas headphonenya. Tatapan matanya seolah menusuk masuk iris Jimin. Rasanya seperti diamati dalam diam, namun begitu dalam.

"Bisa ku dengar kata maafmu, hah?" ujar Jimin sembari meninggikan nadanya.

"Makhluk..-

.

.. kesepian"

Ia berlalu memasuki toko. Meninggalkan Jimin yang membeku di tempat. _Kesepian?_ Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik. "Brengsek! Kau pikir dirimu siapa, hah, berani berkata seperti itu?!" percuma, ia sama seja sedang memaki pintu kaca toko.

Dapat ia lihat orang yang baru menabraknya tengah serius memilih mainan. Penampilannya cukup aneh. Celana jeans, kemeja hitam, dan jubah perak selutut. Jangan lupakan koper besar yang ia bawa. Membuat Jimin memutar bola matanya malas melihat hal itu. "Dasar. Fashion nista"

 _Lego._

 _Lego._

 _Lego._

 _Mainan._

"Anak jaman sekarang tidak ada sopannya" gerutu Jimin ditengah perjalanan.

Tanpa sadar ia juga termasuk dalam apa yang ia ucapkan. Tak ingatkah cara bicaranya saat bersama Hoseok beberapa hari yang lalu? Sangat tidak sopan.

Remaja bersurai jingga itu mendongak ke atas. Jangan khawatir tertabrak kendaraan karena dia sedang berjalan di trotoar. Melintasi depan gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota. _Rasi bintang Virgo_. Ia mengulum senyum. Rupanya tak lama lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Memang benar, rasi bintang dapat mengingatkan kita pada bulan.

 _Kkrryuuk._

Tap.

Jimin tau telinganya tak salah dengar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh ke samping, tepatnya gang diantara dua gedung besar. Teramat begitu gelap disana. Penasaran, ia melangkah mendekat.

 _Kkryyekk._

 _Nyymm nyamm._

 _Ssshh._

 _Apa itu?_ Tanpa rasa takut remaja bersurai jingga itu mendekat. Gerakan-gerakan dalam kegelapan mulai agak terlihat. Seseorang, bukan, terdapat dua sosok. Yang satu tengah terbaring tak berdaya dan yang satunya lagi sedang mengeluarkan jeroan dari perut jasad yang terbaring itu.

Memakannya dengan rakus. Suara _kryuk_ gigitan daging terdengar begitu menjijikkan. Manalagi itu mentah. Sehingga darah dalam organ pecah mengotori daerah sekitar mulut. Sesuatu memanjang ditarik dari jasad tersebut. Begitu panjang. Sosok disana memakannya seperti menyantap ramen.

Siluet merah mengejutkan Jimin. Kala iris merah terang itu menangkap sosoknya. Menatapnya dalam, penuh rasa kelaparan. Ia melepaskan gigitannya pada usus manusia yang ia makan. Menyibak rambut putihnya dengan tangan yang telah terlumuri darah. Wajahnya menjadi sangat-sangat begitu kotor sekarang. Bukan hanya sekarang, sama seperti saat bertemu Jimin sebelumnya.

Sosok tersebut mengulas senyum. Untaian daging yang keluar dari pinggangnya menyentuh lengan jasad yang ia makan. Melilitnya kencang lalu mematahkannya.

Jimin sangat terkejut saat potongan lengan tersebut disodorkan padanya. "Kau mau?"

.

 **CRRAAKKKK.**

.

Untaian daging milik ghoul itu terputus. Jimin melotot. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Tubuhnya saja tiba-tiba terdorong ke belakang. Di balik sosok pemegang alat tebas besar yang kini di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga.." sosok di depan Jimin berujar. "..Cyvet"

Salah satu untaian alat pemangsa ghoul yang tertebas tadi tumbuh lagi. Menjadi lebih runcing dari yang sebelumnya. Ghoul tersebut bangkit. Bersikap santai di depan lawannya.

"Cih kalian lagi" sebut saja Cyvet, begitu televisi menamainya. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang terlapisi darah. "Aku sedang lapar, pak tua!"

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau hanyalah anak-anak. Seumuranmu,-" menoleh ke belakang. "-Jimin"

"Om Hoseok!"

What the heck. Apa yang dilakukan om nya disini? Pakai acara bawa-bawa pedang besar segala. Jimin tak mengerti. Apakah Hoseok mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penjagal daging hewan selama ini? Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kostumnya, rasanya tak asing. Seperti beberapa menit lalu Jimin mengenalinya.

Celana hitam, jubah panjang, koper...

"Loh om bukannya lagi rapat proyek baru yah?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

Hoseok tersenyum tipis membelakangi keponakannya. "Aku rasa, sudah cukup untukmu dibohongi"

"Maksudnya?"

"Nanti saja ku jelaskan. Sekarang mundurlah! Akan kucincang bocah kelaparan ini"

 _Sok banget sih._ Namun Jimin menurut. Seingatnya adik dari ayahnya ini bekerja di perusahaan yang menangani proyek-proyek besar pembangunan. Tapi, apakah dalam mengerjakan sketsa bangunan memerlukan senjata seperti itu? Imajinasi Jimin berkembang.

Ia jadi teringat kata-kata dari teman-teman ceweknya yang bergosip ria di sekolah.

.

 _Ayahku adalah seorang_ _ **penyidik ghoul**_ _, CCG._

 _Pekerjaan macam apa itu?_

 _ **Membunuh semua ghoul**_ _yang ia temui dan memburu bajingan yang baru-baru ini_ _ **mengacau di distrik kita**_ _._

 _Aku baru dengar. Wah.. Dia pasti_ _ **hebat**_ _. Kau memang harus bangga._

 _._

"Jangan bilang.."

Jimin menatap mereka berdua. Tengah bertarung di gang sempit antara dua gedung ini. Hoseok terlihat sangat mahir mengayunkan senjatanya. Mengenai setiap inchi tubuh ghoul yang baru-baru ini mengacau distrik dan menjadi artis dadakan di berita televisi. Namun bukan berarti dia mendominasi pertarungan.

Empat tentakel pada tubuh ghoul tersebut juga bergerak brutal. Kabarnya sekeras baja, bahkan setajam peluru saat menembus kulit. Dengan warna putih sempurna seperti gigi, yang dapat menyusut dan mengeras sesukanya. Membantai lawan yang tak seberapa. Tiga banding satu, kekuatan ghoul banding manusia.

Ayunan pedang Hosoek hampir menebas kakinya. Cyvet melompat. Berdiri di atas pagar balkon gedung disana. Lumayan tinggi. Membuat Hoseok berdecak kecewa.

"Turunlah, anak manis"

Hoseok berkacak pinggang dari bawah. Menyorot sosok di atas yang kini tengah menjilati bekas daging pada jemarinya.

Tak lama pagar balkon itu runtuh. Sosok lain datang menghancurkan segalanya dengan senjata seperti yang Hoseok bawa. Organ pemangsa ghoul sungguh membantu untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Namun tak bertahan lama. Karena orang yang menabrak Jimin di toko mainan dan **kemungkinan saja dia teman Hoseok** menyerang tanpa henti.

Entah mengapa, Jimin jadi menyesal keluar rumah. Karena harus melihat tiga makhluk bertarung dengan meninggalkan darah dimana-mana.

"Jungkook! Bawa dia kemari!" teriak Hoseok pada temannya yang sedang bertarung di atas dengan ghoul.

Yang dipanggil Jungkook hanya terus menyerang, tanpa ekspresi. Ghoul anak-anak biasanya sangat ceroboh, brutal karena tak mengerti pasti cara bertarung, hanya tau makan dan makan. Jadi-

SSRRAAKK.

Jangan heran penyidik tingkat 3 seperti Jungkook dapat merobek perutnya.

"Sial"

Cyvet terjatuh. Namun sebelum tubuhnya tersentuh habis oleh Hoseok, ia kabur.

"Seniioorr! Kau membiarkannya kaburr!" amukan dari atas terdengar sempurna.

Hoseok menutup telinganya sebelah. Lalu berdecak "Kekanakan". Senjata dimasukkan lagi ke dalam koper dalam bentuk cairan. Jimin melihatnya dengan takjub. Apa sih sebenarnya mereka ini?

"Jimin, kau terluka?" Hoseok mengecek setiap bagian tubuh keponakannya. Ia sangat overprotect sekali dalam hal seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja-"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu telah dibanting. Jungkook menjatuhkan plastik yang tadi ia bawa asal ke tanah. Melipat tangannya di dada, menatap Hoseok kesal. "Harga diriku telah kupertaruhkan memasuki toko mainan! Kenapa senior melepaskannya?!" ia merengek seperti anak kecil.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Mengacak surai hitam Jungkook dengan gemas. "Hehe maaf maaf"

"Aaaaaaaaa seniorr!'

"Berisik, bocah!" kali ini Jimin yang bersuara. Tadi saja sok cool, sekarang merengek-rengek sama om nya. Apa sih maunya?

"Kauu-" Jungkook menuding Jimin dengan jari kelingkingnya. "Mengataiku bocah? Lebih tinggi siapa sebenarnya disini, hah?!"

"Tinggii.." urat dahi Jimin terlihat. "Aku hanya kurang nutrisi, brengsek!"

"Kalau begitu makan saja bangkai disana!" dengan emosi Jungkook menunjuk jasad bekas makanan ghoul yang sudah dihinggapi lalat.

Oh Hoseok baru ingat. Kekacauan lagi, oleh makhluk yang sama, identitas yang sama, sosok yang sama, Cyvet. Ia mengambil sebuah handphone dari saku jubahnya. Mengabaikan dua bocah seumuran yang kini berdebat tak jelas.

 _"Pusat CCG-"_

"Terjadi kekacauan di distrik 9. Korban pria dewasa. Tersangka, Cyvet"

 _"Laporan diterima"_

Clik.

"Nah Jungkook, masih ada kamar untukmu jika kau menginap" ucapan Hoseok menghentkan pertengkaran sia-sia keduanya.

Jungkook melirik seniornya pelan. "Tidak, aku pulang saja"

"Ada banyak makanan di rumahku. Ayolah, dari siang kita belum mencerna apapun. Lagipula, apa kau ada tenaga untuk memasak di rumah, hm?"

Sang junior menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tak akan sudi satu kamar dengan babi gempal ini!"

"Sialan kau, kelinci rabies!"

.

.

~\ Gusta /~

Dia hanyalah anak-anak.

.

.

Semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Jimin memainkan lego nya di karpet. Mengabaikan tamunya (yang tentu saja telah meminjam bajunya, hal menyebalkan bagi Jimin) yang kini menonton tv di atas sofa. Mungkin baru kali ini ditemukan tuan rumah lebih memilih di bawah.

Tapi bukan Jimin juga pemilik rumah. Melainkan Hoseok yang baru tiba sambil membawa nampan berisi tiga mangkuk sereal. Pandangan kedua bocah itu teralih.

 _Susu._

"Em senior, tak adakah yang lain?" Jungkook bersuara.

"Tidak. Lagi pula sereal sangat bagus untuk pertumbuhan kalian berdua. Apa yang salah?"

"Aku sudah dewasa!" lagi-lagi penyidik muda itu protes. "Kulihat tadi di dapur ada-eumm" sesendok penuh sereal pun dengan paksa membungkam mulutnya.

"Makan" Hoseok dengan seenaknya menyuapi bawahannya tersebut. Ia tau, Jungkook memang sangat pemilih dalam hal makanan. Baru sadar, Jimin melihat mereka berdua. "Mau om suapin juga, Jimin?"

Buru-buru bocah bersurai jingga itu menggeleng. Mereka seperti ayah dan anak kalau dilihat-lihat. Jimin tak menyentuh serealnya, sesuatu masih membuatnya penasaran.

"Om, pekerjaan om sebenarnya ngapain sih?" memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"CCG, Commission of Counter Ghoul, tak pernah dengar?" Hoseok mencoba menjelaskan.

"Bocah seperti dia tau apa- auch" lemparan bantal telak mengenai kepala Jungkook. Sisi cool nya hanya di depan saja. Di belakang, manjanya minta ampun sama Hoseok.

"Diam kau!"

Hoseok menghela nafas melihat dua bocah yang baru saja bertemu namun sudah saling maki. Pantas saja Jungkook sulit mendapatkan teman karena sikapnya yang- begitulah. Dan Jimin, secara psikologis dia penuh emosi karena kehilangan orang tuanya. Anak kurang perhatian memang mudah marah.

"Kok bisa sih, om?" lanjut Jimin mengintrograsi.

Dan Hoseok pun memulai cerita kisah hidupnya. Semua berawal dari kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya distrik 9 adalah lingkungan paling bersih dari pemangsa manusia (ghoul). Sampai ditemukan sekitar 20 lebih ghoul dengan status pelajar saat _pelaksanaan testing ghoul_ pada beberapa sekolah. Program baru untuk mendeteksi keberadaan ghoul.

Bukan hanya sekolah, lingkup kantor, perusahaan, dan lainnya tak lepas dari keberadaan ghoul. Oleh karena itu dibentuklah Commission of Counter Ghoul atau CCG. Sukarelawan, siapa saja, tak pandang usia, diperbolehka mengajukan diri. Dengan beberapa tahap tes fisik dan otak. Kemudian masuk akademi untuk pelantikan dan barulah keluar sebagai penyidik ghoul. Dengan tujuan melindungi siapa saja yang berada di sekitar mereka dari kematian atas Ghoul.

"Karena, ghoul membaur dengan manusia" terang Hoseok seraya memberikan suapan terakhirnya pada Jungkook.

Jimin tak nampak terkejut seperti sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja tak menyangka ada sebuah **fakta** yang mengatakan Hoseok berurusan dengan makhluk pengacau dunia yang mereka sebut **ghoul**. "Kenapa baru ketahuan sekarang?"

"Awalnya mereka hanya memakan mayat, mencurinya dari kuburan. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan manusia lebih memilih membakar dan menyimpan abu kerabatnya. Tidak ada mayat, lapar"

"Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk memakanmu huhu!" suara Jungkook sempat mengejutkan Jimin.

 _Bocah sialan!_ Anak adopsi Hoseok (menurut pendapat baru Jimin) melangkah pergi menuju dapur. Jungkook benar-benar masih bocah. Dan lagi, ia sangat menyukai susu walau awalnya munafik. Terlihat ia mengambil kotak susu bubuk dari dalam lemari gantung di dapur. "Kenapa sih dia?" Jimin melontarkan pertanyaannya pada Hoseok.

Hoseok menghela nafas. Wajar seseorang menanyakan perihal juniornya. "Bernasib sama denganmu. Kasihan" ia mengulum senyum tipis.

 _Ohh dia juga_. Mendadak muncul rasa senang, entah kenapa.

"Usia 7 tahun, ghoul memangsa ayahnya. Lalu di usia 11 tahun, hal serupa terjadi pada ibunya. Dan setahun kemudian kakaknya tewas oleh ghoul. Jangan heran jika kebenciannya terhadap ghoul sudah mendarah daging"

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja"

"Dendamnya sudah terbalas" kali ini Hoseok yang menggantin chanel tv. "Lagipula dia penyidik muda yang hebat. **Intuisi** nya selalu **tepat** "

Mendengarnya Jimin jadi terkekah kecil. "Kasihan sekali"

"Jangan menertawakan orang. Cepat habiskan serealmu"

Tepat saat Jungkook kembali dari dapur Jimin bangkit. Tak lupa membawa mangkuk serealnya. "Akan ku makan nanti sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolahku" pada akhirnya ia beranjak menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamarnya.

Jungkook mengernyit melihat kepergian Jimin. Membuat Hoseok tak enak hati melihat reaksi dari juniornya. "Dia tidak benci dengamu, kok. Jiwanya belum normal kembali setelah kejadian itu"

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Menutup kedua mata dengan lengannya. "Senior, aku lelah. Instingku kacau" ia meracau seperti kesakitan.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya updet jugaaaaa~~ hehe

Huft bingung banget rasanya seminggu ada ulangan harian per maple . Kapan megang laptop nya?

And Happy Independence Day~

Selamat hari ulang tahun Indonesia~ berkat hari ini akhirnya saya bisa updet :D Merdeka! Merdeka!

Entah siapa ghoul nya kita belum tau :v Biar penasaran ku ganti deh sama nama samaran hehe

Oh ya kalau ada yang penasaran sama bagaimana bentuk _alat pemangsa ghoul_ yang kalau di anime disebut kagune, bisa lihat di link p/BJMw1FMBJB2 . Itu cuma gambaran bagaimana sosok Cyvet di imajinasiku. Dan identitas masih dirahasiakan #ssstt.

Oke makasih readers sekalian yang udah beri review kritik dan saran~~

Semuanya sangat membantu untuk meneruskan fanfic ini. Pairingnya menyusul yah seperti biasa :D Berhubung juga lagi suka sukanya sama Jeka. Imut-imut gimana gitu kalau dibikin Tsundere :v

Arigathou readers-sama~

Mohon komen dan apresiasinyaaa~ biar saya tau bagaimana reaksi kalian waktu membaca fic ini hehe.

Sampai bertemu di chap depan~

Sayonara~~


	3. Chapter 3

**EAT ME**

By. Gusta

Fantasy - Superanatural - Action - Drama - Gore Romnce

Cast: All member BTS.

Always VHope. And V is ultimate uke in my imagination. ^^ Imagine imagine imagine imagine imagine.

Rated: M

.

.

 **Chapter 3: T.A.K.E C.A.R.E**

.

"Boneka siapa ini? Jelek sekali" Sebuah boneka beruang besar dilempar Jimin asal ke belakang. "Kau memilih mainan norak sekali"

Jungkook memungut boneka yang baru dibelinya tadi malam. Memeluknya di dada dengan erat. Ukurannya yang besar memang sangat cocok untuk dipeluk. "Jika misi sudah selesai aku yang akan memilikinya!" terangnya masih tak melepaskan sang boneka malang.

"Om Hoseok, bawahanmu mulai ngelantur nih" adu Jimin.

Yang dipanggil tengah sibuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk dijadikan sarapan di dapur. "Sudahlah pagi-pagi jangan ribut. Jimin tolong ambilkan garam di rak"

Si surai jingga menurut. Ia melihat dua buah toples bening berisikan bubuk putih di rak dapur. "Yang mana, om?"

"Cicipi saja"

Setelah dicicipi, salah satu toples kecil diberikan pada Hoseok. Selanjutnya ia mendapat tugas memotong bawang merah untuk campuran tumis kangkung yang Hoseok masak. Pagi yang berbeda memang.

.

Setelah semua selesi, mereka berkumpul di meja makan. Jimin sudah bersiap berangkat sekolah habis ini. Tapi entah kenapa yang lebih dewasa tidak melakukan persiapan sama sekali. Masih dengan baju tidur tadi malam. Kusut, dan wajah mengantuk.

Tumis kangkung ala kadarnya dengan gumpalan nasi dan segelas susu putih. Jerih payah Hoseok di pagi hari untuk menyajikan menu makanan yang sehat bagi dua anak yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Mereka pun mulai mencicipinya.

 _Glek._

 _Nymnyam._

"Senior-"

"Jimin, toples mana yang tadi kau berikan padaku?" manik mata Hoseok mendelik pada keponakannya. Menunggu jawaban.

Jimin memandang kembali ke rak dapur. "Yang kiri"

"Hei tumisnya manis"

Mendengar pernyataan Jungkook barusan, Hoseok menepuk dahinya sendiri. Mubazir sudah apa yang ia masak. Rasa manis hambar terdapat pada kangkung. Tumis hasil masakan manis, nasi juga manis, susu apalagi. Untung saja dari ketiga orang itu tidak ada yang mengidap penyakit diabetes.

"Dasar babi gempal! Jadi kau mencampurkan gula di masakan senior?!"

"Yak sumpah aku sudah mencicipinya tadi dan itu garam"

"Kenapa salah memberikan toplesnya?!"

"Salah siapa wadahnya sama-"

"Gula itu lembut dan garam kasar, babi rabies!"

"Kau yang rabies!"

 _ **Oshiete o shiete yo sono shikumi wo~ Boku no naka ni.. dare ga iru no~-**_

 _Dddrrt drrtt._

"HP siapa sih? Serem amat nada deringnya!"

Hoseok tak menghiraukan komentar Jimin. Ia segera beranjak ke ruang tengah yang tak jauh dari dapur tempat handphonenya berada. Terlihat jelas matanya berbinar mendapati nama pada layar smarthphone tersebut.

"Moshi moshii~" jawabnya cepat.

 _"Hai, Hoseok. Maaf pagi-pagi menganggu"_ suara dari sana terdengar menggebu-gebu.

Pria berusia tak muda lagi itu menjadi agak khawatir. "Ada apa **Taehyung** sayang?"

 _"Emm begini, aku sungguh ceroboh . Aku bangun kesiangan dan kereta yang menuju sekolahku sudah berangkaaaatt. Dan hari ini ada tes penting untuk memperbaiki nilai-"_

"Oi oi tenang, oke? Dimana lokasimu sekarang?"

 _"Stasiun kereta bawah tanah"_

"Aku akan segera menjemputmu dan mengantarkanmu. Tunggu 5 menit"

 _"Kau peka sekaliiii. Akan aku tunggu di atas. Arigathouuu!"_

"Iya iya, sampai nanti"

Pip.

Jaket disambar asal, tak lupa kunci mobil. Hoseok mencuci mukanya sekilas di wastafel dapur. Membasahi rambutnya yang kering dan berantakan habis bangun tidur. Kedua bocah yang masih duduk di kursi meja makan memandangnya cengo.

"Jangan bilang pacar senior _berulah_ lagi" tebak Jungkook.

Hoseok memperlihatkan cengiran anehnya. "Intuisi mu tak salah. Jangan lupa tugasmu, Jungkook. Dan Jimin, berangkat sendiri yah. Dah, aku pergi dulu"

"Enak aja-"

Terlambat, Hoseok sudah pergi. Jimin jadi kesal sendiri. Ia juga ingin diantar berhubung waktunya juga udah mepet. Tapi alangkah menangnya cinta sampai yang berhubungan darah sendiri dikesampingkan. Tunggu dulu! Cinta?

"PACAR?"

"Berisik, babi!"

Jimin melotot pada Jungkook untuk meminta penjelasan. "Makhluk mana yang naksir om ku? Dia itu kolot bangettt"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Jika kau masih nge-jones (jomblo ngenes) artinya kebangetan!"

"Halahh paling pacarnya perawan tua. Siapa sih yang mau sama om Hoseok" cibir Jimin dengan PD.

"Anak SMA kau bilang tua? Lalu setua apa senior kalau begitu?"

"ANAK SMAAAA?"

"Yah aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya sih, tapi dari fotonya imut juga. SMA Genesis lagi tempatnya kutu buku. Tapi sayang banget, berandal"

"Pacar om Hoseok berandalan?"

"Gitu deh. Aku dengar waktu telfonan di _loud-speaker_ , kata-katanya gak sopan banget. Manggil Senior langsung pakai nama lagi. Kalau ada maunya aja jadi manis"

Mendengarnya Jimin jadi tercengang. Tak salah, om nya memang pedofil. Pasti orang bernama Taehyung itu matre sampe mau jadi pacar om om. Kayak nggak ada cowok lain yang lebih muda aja. Lagian tuh harusnya Hoseok dapatnya yang udah usia 20-an. Jadi seimbang sama umurnya yang dua tahun lagi masuk kepala tiga. Namanya juga cinta, Chim.

"Hei aku pinjam seragammu"

"Ulangi"

"Aku pinjam seragammu, keponakannya senior!" Jungkook mengulang kata-katanya dengan sedikit penekanan. "Jangan banyak tanya aku hanya menjalankan tugas dari senior"

"Bilang aja mau nyamar buat cari jodoh. Kau kan putus sekolah" ledek Jimin asal.

"Ngawur!"

"Lalu buat apa coba?"

"Nyari ghoul"

"Sekolahku bebas ghou, tau!"

"Kau hanya belum tau cara mengetahuinya"

 _Cara mengetahuinya?_

Jungkook melipat tangannya di dada dan bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Ghoul lebih mudah diketahui saat masih dini. Sifat mereka masih murni ghoul belum mampu menyerupai manusia dengan baik. Agak kasar, bahasanya kotor, dan selalu menang saat terlibat perkelahian, **terutama pelajar** -"

Manik pekat Jungkook mendelik pada Jimin. Mengintimidasi dalam. Jimin jadi agak merinding sekarang. Penyelidik muda satu ini terlalu serius dan terbawa suasana.

"Dan, aku sangat benci berada di sekitarmu"

.

.

~\ Gusta /~

My love.

.

.

Cowok berseragam SMA menggenggam pagar besi sekolah yang telah tertutup. Wajahnya menempel lesu pada jeruji pagar tersebut. Surai hitamnya kontras dengan warna cat pagar. Manik coklat yang indah berlinang air di pelupuk yang hampir jatuh.

"Hwaaaa"

"Taehyungie.. Tenanglah!"

Hoseok tak habis pikir. Padahal ia sudah melaju dengan kecepatan penuh sampai melanggar lampu merah. Tapi nyatanya semua sia-sia. Gerbang sekolah sudah dikunci rapat.

Pria dewasa itu menarik tubuh Taehyung agar masuk ke dalam mobil kembali. Percuma saja, sampai nangis darah juga tidak akan ada orang yang membiarkannya masuk. Sekolah ini ketat. Disiplin. Anti korupsi, termasuk korupsi waktu.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Taehyung masih saja memasang wajah cemberut tanpa mau menatap Hoseok. Padahal semua kesalahan bermula dari dirinya sendiri. "Aku membencimu"

Yang lebih dewasa menghela nafas. "Maaf maaf. Harusnya aku bawa helikopter untuk menjemputmu" cibirnya.

"Bukan itu"

"Lalu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau dibuat gila oleh buronan distrik 9" wajah orientalnya menengadah mentap ke luar kaca mobil. "Bisa saja kau mati"

Lalu kekahan kecil terdengar. "Oh jadi ada yang mengkhawatirkanku saat ini?" ledeknya.

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu?!" dan semburat merah muda tercetak jelas pada wajah yang mampu membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya gemas.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan mati semudah itu. Aku sudah bertemu _dengannya_ dua kali dan masih hidup. Lagipula hanya ghoul anak-anak. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ku lenyapkan dia"

"Ohh"

Taehyung tetap memasang wajah malasnya. _Lagipula hanya ghoul anak-anak.. pasti akan ku lenyapkan dia_. Percaya diri yang amat luar biasa. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana isi hatinya yang **sebenarnya**.

Taehyung memutar, ingin rasanya memeluk sosok di sebelahnya. Sebelum kakinya membentur sesuatu di bawah sana. Alisnya mengerut penasaran. Ia mengambil sebuah koper besar yang telah menarik perhatiannya barusan.

"Letakkan" merupakan suatu perintah telak dari Hoseok.

"Aku penasaran"

"Letakkan sekarang, sa-"

 _ **Ssraashh.**_

"Aaaaarrggh!"

 _Keras kepala_. Hoseok dengan cepat membanting stir mobil melawan arah tujuan. Bagaimanapun ia harus mengurusi luka lebar dadakan yang terjadi pada bocah keras kepala macam Taehyung. Nyawanya pun hampir melayang jika saja ia tak mempunyai reflek yang tepat.

Taehyung terkejut bukan main. Koper besar yang barusan ia buka mengeluarkan sebuah pedang bak _zanpakuto_ milik Ichigo dari anime yang akhir-akhir ini ia tonton. Parahnya lagi bila mata pisaunya menghadap ke arah tubuh Taehyung dan merobek dadanya lebar. Kemeja seragamnya terkotori oleh cairan merah yang disebut darah. Luka segaris melintang dengan panjang kiranya satu penggaris tercetak jelas pada dadanya.

Serta, ujung dari senjata resmi anggota CCG itu sendiri menusuk sandaran kursi kemudi yang diduduki Hoseok. Ulangi, nyawanya hampir melayang.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hoseok mengemudi sampai ke rumah. Ia telah mengamankan senjatanya. Lalu membawa tubuh Taehyung masuk untuk pengobatan. Sekali lagi, **dengarkan apa kata yang lebih tua**.

Tubuh Taehyung disandarkan pada sofa ruang tengah. Beruntung _anak-anak rabies_ itu sudah tidak berada disini. Dan jalan rumah sakit bukan hal yang tepat untuk kasus Taehyung. Hoseok bisa saja kehilangan pekerjaannya karena ceroboh menaruh properti pembasni ghoul sembarangan. Bahkan hingga melukai orang. Pihak rumah sakit bisa menuntut atas kecerobohan dari pekerjaan kotor itu.

Alkohol, obat merah, benang jahit, dan perban. Bukan pertolongan pertama lagi, namun menanganan mutlak yang telah Hoseok pelajari saat di akademi CCG. Ia merobek paksa seragam Taehyung lalu menuangkan cairan alkohol diatas lukanya.

"Nggnh.." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, meminimalis teriakan akibat perihnya luka.

"Maaf Taehyungii, maaf" ingin sekali Hoseok mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melukai seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya.

Beberapa gumpalan kapas habis untuk membersihkan darah. Terlihat jelas kulit yang mengelupas membingkai sebuah luka sayat. Daging tipis namun kenyal nampak begitu menonjol, merah. Benang yang sudah disterilkan akan dimasukkan ke jarum. Namun tangan Taehyung bergerak menahannya.

"Tidak perlu" ungkapnya susah payah dengan nafas masih tercekat.

"Lukamu harus ditutup, sayang" Hoseok bersikeras, namun Taehyung mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Aku benci jahitan"

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon.."

Dengan begitu Hoseok pasrah. Ia hanya memberinya obat penolong lalu menutup lukanya dengan perban. Masih dalam bayang-bayang khawatir luka itu dapat membuka dengan sendirinya. Kesalahan yang fatal. Ceroboh. Dan rasanya Hoseok ingin bunuh diri saat ini juga. Sungguh ia tak berniat melukai Taehyung.

Matahari semakin naik ke atas. Kota telah dipenuhi manusia lalu-lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Harusnya penyelidik ghoul satu ini juga mempunyai pekerjaan penting dalam upaya memburu ghoul. Namun dalam keputusan sepihak ia nyatakan hari ini libur.

Tubuh kekarnya merengkuh posesif sosok Taehyung. Masih di atas sofa yang sama dengan Taehyung duduk diantara kedua kakinya dan bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Tentunya setelah mengganti baju anak itu yang tadi berlumuran darah.

"Benda macam apa itu?" Taehyung mengeluarkan suara. Dalam nadanya sebenarnya ia tak begitu niat untuk bertanya.

Hoseok semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam perpotongan leher Taehyung. Menggeleng pelan di sana. Indera penciumannya menghirup bau tubuh anak SMA yang sangat terbilang unik. "Maafkan dia, okay?"

"Aku kan cuma bertanya" surai hitamnya menubruk bahu Hoseok yang berada di belakangnya. Ia bersandar.

"Quinque, senjata yang terbuat langsung dari kagune ghoul"

"Kagune?" wajah Taehyung beralih ke Hoseok dengan penasaran. Oleh akibatnya salah satu sisi pipi mereka bertemu.

Hoseok semakin kalut dalam aroma tubuh Taehyung. Ia menghirupnya dalam, dan lebih dalam. Mulutnya terbuka, menggigit pelan gumpalan kenyal pada wajah kekasihnya itu. Menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bekas membiru. Sungguh dia bukan ghoul. Tapi dengan cara inilah dari awal ia menikmati sensasi aneh pada tubuh yang dicintainya.

"Tak pernah melihat _organ pemangsa ghoul_? Kami menyebutnya kagune. Jika serangga mempunyai racun, dan singa mempunyai cakar untuk melumpuhkan mangsanya, maka ghoul memiliki kagune. Ghoul merupakan monster dalam wujud manusia yang kelebihan sel RC. Sel-sel nya akan bergerak keluar jika mereka ingin. Membentuk senjata mematikan bagi makanannya, kita, manusia"

"Yang kau maksud seperti tentakel yang keluar dari pinggang mereka, kan?"

"Kagune yang keluar dari pinggang belakang mereka kami menyebutnya rinkaku. Seperti ghoul yang sekarang ini aku hadapi. Ghoul yang begitu brutal **seperti anjing liar**. Rata-rata ghoul hanya membutuhkan satu mayat untuk satu sampai dua bulan. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Ia, begitu rakus" jemari Hoseok berpindah menyisir surai Taehyung. Fakta bahwa anak itu tak pernah memakai sisir, namun helaiannya begitu lembut.

"Mungkin dia sangat kelaparan" tangan Taehyung terulur menurunkan jemari Hoseok dari kepalanya. Ia bukan anak anjing, pikirnya. "Adakah jenis yang lain? Aku jadi tertarik"

"Koukaku, keluar dari bawah tulang belikat. Bentuknya dapat menyerupai pedang dan tameng, sesuai gen dan kemauan mereka. Bergeser sedikit, ukaku keluar dari punggung. Ghoul pertama yang ku temui **8 tahun silam**. Sangat istimewa menurutku"

"Bukannya kau membencinya?"

"Aku hanya kagum sejenak. Sel-selnya dapat mengeras layaknya kristal dan membentuk sayap yang indah. Dalam sebuah pertarungan ia dapat melompat tinggi seperti terbang dan meluncurkan kristal-kristalnya. Dalam bentuk kagune ini CCG dapat membentuknya menjadi senjata api untuk menembak. Sayangnya aku dapat quenque yang terbuat dari rinkaku"

"Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Begitulah"

"Kenapa kau pilih?"

"Kemampuanku dapat bertarung jarak dekat. Jadi itu adalah senjata yang sangat cocok untukku, menurut mereka"

Ironis. Manusia menggunakan senjata yang berasal dari musuh mereka sendiri. Tapi- "Mengapa CCG memilih senjata yang berasal dari ghoul?"

"Perbedaan struktur tubuh ghoul dan manusia sangat mencolok. Jika kita dapat terluka dengan mudah oleh pisau dapur, maka mereka hanya akan terluka dari kagune. Sekeras baja, katanya. Pisau bedah pun tak akan mampu menembus kulit mereka"

"Jadi, apa kelemahan dari senjatamu?"

"Tidak ada. Semua tergantung penggunanya. Senjata terhebat pun akan kalah jika penggunanya tak tau cara bertarung" ia tersenyum. Membalikkan tubuh Taehyung agar berhadapan dengannya. Mengecup bibir kenyal itu sekilas. "Maafkan quenque ku, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya terulur membingkai wajah Hoseok dan menatapnya intens. "Berhentilah"

Hoseok membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. Ia menurunkan tangan Taehyung dari wajahnya lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Kumohon. Hanya kau yang aku miliki" ia meminta, namun raut wajahnya berbeda.

"Aku juga ingin melindungi semua orang. Termasuk melindungimu"

.

.

~\ Gusta /~

.

.

 _Sabtu, 3 September._

 _Tugas ke-28, memburu Cyvet ghoul gila di distrik 9. Pemangsa menyebalkan yang sulit ditangkap._

 _Juga, bertemu anak rabies dan sungguh tak mungkin sekali dia sedarah dengan senior yang penuh wibawa dan aku hormati. Menyamar sebagai anak sekolah untuk misi, dengan hasil nol tanpa keberadaan ghoul._

 _Memalukan._

 _Dan, akhir-akhir ini tubuhku kacau._

Jungkook mengakhiri tulisannya dengan titik. Saksi riwayat hidupnya ia tutup dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Menghela nafas pelan. Benar-benar, ia haus akan ghoul. Sudah satu bulan ini ia tidak membunuh musuh alami manusia itu. Cyvet ini sungguh kutukan baginya.

Jika satu misi belum terselesaikan, tidak ada protes kata lain untuk berpindah tangan.

Tiba-tiba indera penciumannnya menangkap sesuatu. Bau yang begitu khas dan kuat. Tidak mungkin, ini kan taman bermain. Banyak anak-anak disini. Bahkan beberapa di sekitar Jungkook untuk mengantri ayunan yang kini ia singgahi.

Instingnya yang tajam mengikuti bau tersebut. Mengarah ke belakang gedung sekolah yang tadinya Jungkook selidiki.

 _Baunya masih segar. Mungkin saja dia masih disini-_

 **DEG**.

Seluruh isi perut Jungkook terasa berlomba-lomba ingin keluar. Ia menutup mulutnya erat-erat dengan telapak tangan. Hal yang biasa memang melihat mayat oleh penyidik ghoul muda satu ini. Namun, yang ini beda dari yang lainnya.

Buru-buru sebuah smarthphone diambil dari saku celana. Menekan nomor panggilan 2 untuk menghubungi seseorang sebelum dirinya benar-benar pingsan kehabisan cairan karena muntah.

 _"Ada apa-"_

"Senior! Lokasi 25 belakang gedung sekolah hahh.." Jungkook menelan mentah-mentah sesuatu yang berlari ke atas kerongkongannya. Sambil berseru dengan detak jantung yang kini tak normal pada seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon.

 _"Hei, nak, tenanglah. Kau diserang?"_

"Aku menemukan ma-yat"

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

Penyidik muda itu melotot. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menatap seonggok tubuh yang tak utuh lagi berlumuran darah yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia menggeleng kuat. Harus bersikap profesional saat bekerja. "Penyidik rank 2 Jungkook melapor, telah ditemukan mayat di lokasi 25. Keadaan tanpa kepala, err tanpa bahu, hanya ditemukan satu legan, daerah pusar ke bawah hingga kaki tidak ditemukan. Jeroan seperti-hoekkk"

 _"Jungkook, cukup-"_

Barusan ia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dan halusinasi merayapi pikiran pemuda 15 tahun tersebut. Ia melihat kumpulan belatung serta lipan pada hasil muntahannya. Beberapa hewan melata tersebut berjalan maupun menggeliat kesana-kemari. _Aku mulai gila._

 _"Kuki?"_

"Ulangi, jeroan seperti usus, ginjal, hati, dan alat pencernaan lainnya masih utuh. Korban sulit diidentifikasi. Laporan selesai"

Dan ia muntah lagi.

Di lain tempat, Hoseok jadi pikiran. Barusan Taehyung memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Dan lokasi gedung sekolah itu, sejalur dengan arah rumahnya, tentu saja dilaluinya. Hoseok buru-buru mengecek kontak bocah ceroboh itu dan menghubunginya.

Namun nihil.

Hal terburuk yang terjadi di hari ini. Kemungkinan besar, ghoul masih berkeliaran disana. Sekali lagi alat komunikasi itu Hoseok gunakan.

 _"Hallo"_

"Namjoon, kita butuh 3 unit pasukan di area 25. Sekarang!"

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

A/N: Nulis apaan diri ini?! :v

Updet telat :D gomen nasai readers-sama~~ Yee akhirnya Tae muncul kikhikhii. Tebak coba siapa cyvet..

.

Terimakasih banyak Sui Ishida atas inspirasinyaaaaa. Saya suka banget sama Tokyo Ghoul apalagi Re. Mending readers sekalian nonton deh.. atau baca manganya. Dijamin nggak kecewa :D

Terimakasih pula FFn sudah menjadi tempat penyaluran imajinasi gila saya~

Terimkasih readers yang udah baca dan kasih supportnya~~

Sampai bertemu di chap depan~ hehe

.

Keberadaan kuota menghambat updetnya fic .


End file.
